elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Creatures (Oblivion)
The following is a list and description of creatures found in the province of Cyrodiil. Daedra Clannfear The Clannfear, with its terrifying speed and razor sharp claws, is one of the most dangerous Daedric beasts. Its heavy strike and damage reflection make it especially dangerous to melee fighters. Fight it from a distance if you can, or use magic to bypass its damage reflection. Xivilai often summon them to take care of minor opponents while they fight more testable opponents themselves. Daedroth The mighty daedroth can breathe fire and do terrible damage with its teeth and claws. Its teeth are highly prized by alchemists, but they remain very rare for a good reason. When fighting one you most likely want to use enchanted weapons to damage their huge amount of health. Dremora Churl Dremora are a class of intelligent, powerful war spirits in the service of the Daedric lord Mehrunes Dagon. Churls are among the owest echelon of the Dremora caste, obsequious to their superiors, cruel to humans and even negligent of other daedra. Like all Dremora, they wield both weapons and magic. Dremora mages may summon lesser daedra to assist them in battle. *''Churl'' is of the Old English for "non-servile servant". Dremora Caitiff Caitiffs are the second rank of Dremora. Although still a low rank, they are utilized by Mehrunes Dagon as berserkers. As such, they favor a heavy mace and shield in melee combat, and may use magic as well. The Mage variant uses a multitude of different staves, such as the Staff of Burden, ''or the ''Staff of Frost. They often carry potions and scrolls to fortify themselves in battle. Like all other Dremora, they should drop a heart upon death, along with the aforementioned potions, scroll, and weapons; just like all other dremora until Valkynaz, they drop no armor. Dremora Kynval The third rank of the Dremora caste, or society, is the Kynval. They are the most powerful of the ranks used in Mehrunes Dagon's main miitary forces, and are the equivalent of knights. They wear Dremora Kynval Armor, and may wear helmets (a sign of their superiority); They wield longswords and will not hesitate to use magic or potions to gain an advantage in combat. Dremora Kynreeve The Dremora Kynreeve is the lowest rank of officer in the Mehrunes Dagon's army. They make up for the botto tier ofunits and are much an equivalent to the kynvall when it comes to choice of weapons, and serve as an administration unit, charged with guarding th various planes of Mehrunes' Wastes. They carry Longswords, Maces, and Shields, unless otherwise the Mage variant. Dremora Kynmarcher The next tier of officer in the Dremora rank is the Kynmarcher. They are equivalent to a lord, and are high officers responsible for strict enrollment of guard at the citadel, outpost, or the gate. They serve as a commander of the clan battle unit, which is much tasked with the overlay of the Towers in the Wastes. These dangerous warriors wield heavy claymores, which are often enchanted, as well as an array of potions and spells. Aside from this, they make for higher powered mages, using more deadly staves in battle, or drain spells. Dremora Markynaz The Markynaz, or grand dukes, are members of Mehrunes Dagon's Council of Lords. As such, they are among the most battle hardened warriors in Dagon's service. Dremora Valkynaz The Valkynaz are Mehrunes Dagon's elite personal guard. They are the most dangerous foes encountered in Dagon's realm. Flame Atronach The Flame Atronach is a powerful Daedric summoning associated with the element fire. Crystalline elemental fire compounds called fire salts may be salvaged from the remains of Flame Atronachs. They prefer to stand off and blast their enemies with fireballs, but they are equally dangerous in melee. Use frost magic to bring them down quickly. They are the only Atronach to have a female appearance. But don't be fooled: These Atronachs are not small and weak as they seem to be; they can deal a lot of damage, plus set the hero on fire. Frost Atronach The ponderous Frost Atronach makes up in hitting power what it lacks in speed, so stay out of reach of its huge fists. its freezing grip can do lasting frost damage, and it an hurl icy chunks of its body great distances. Scamp The Scamp is a weak, cowardly servant of Mehrunes Dagon. Scamps may be summoned by Conjurers and their skin is sought by alchemists for its magical properties. Spider Daedra The bizarre Spider Daedra can spit poison great distances, but even more deadly is its ability to summon a tiny spiderling that has a paralyzing bite. Avoid close combat with these foes! Storm Atronach The Storm Atronach is a powerful Daedric summoning associated with elemental lightning. It can deliver shock damage at range or in melee. Stunted Scamp A smaller and weaker cousin of the Scamp. Xivilai The Xivilai is quite possibly the most fearsome of all Daedra. Standing in at 7 feet or taller, they are monstrous. Human in appearance, the Xivilai is blue-skinned, with red markings across its arms and legs. Their eyes are aglow, and they have mane-like hair. If you come across a Xivilai, watch out for their fire and shock damage spells. Also note that in battle, they will use Clannfear almost immediately, so eliminate this target first. They additionally use two-handed weapons in combat as well. Summoned Xivilai have the further chance of summoning a Clannfear. Ancient Ghost Like all non-corporeal undead, the Ancient Ghost can only be harmed by silver or magical weaponry, or destruction magic. It can turn itself invisible, and strike from an unexpected direction. Black Bear The smaller of the two bears native to Cyrodiil, the black bear is still a dangerous opponent. It hits hard but is not particularly fast so it is best dealt with from a distance. Brown Bear This huge bear can take a tremendous punishment and still stay on its feet. A blow from its paw can stagger the mightiest warrior, so treat this woodland giant with respect. Boar The woodland boar's tough hide makes it surprisingly dangerous for its compact size. The Boar can do a great deal of damage if it can land a blow, so staying outside of its relatively short reach is advisable. Deer Deer are found throughout the woodlands and fields of Cyrodiil. They are skittish and will flee from danger, but hunters prize their meat. The buck is rather more dangerous when forced to fight. When they are killed they may have Venison on them. Dog These large, fierce creatures are often employed as guard dogs by bandits and marauders due to their keen sense of smell and excellent eyesight. However, several citizens throughout Cyrodiil keep dogs as pets in their houses, shops, and as travel companions. Dread Zombie The Dread Zombie is easily recognizable by the foul cloud of corruption it exudes. This cloud may in some way contribute to the Dread Zombie's ability to slowly repair its damaged flesh, which makes it a very dangerous opponent, particularly when attacking in groups. As with all zombies, fire is the best remedy. Faded Wraith The faded wraith is the weaker version of the Wraith, but it is deadly enough. Spellcasters need to especially beware of its ability to silence its enemies. Not completely incorporeal like the Ghost, the Wraith is even capable of using weapons. Ghost These restless spirits can only be harmed with silver or enchanted weapons. Beware of their ability to curse your fatigue. Gloom Wraith The strongest version of the Wraith, the Gloom Wraith adds a burden/absorb health curse to the usual deadly combination of weapon, claw, silence, and ranged frost attacks. Goblin The common goblin is dangerous only in packs. They rarely venture from their underground lairs. Typically armed with iron weapons, they may also carry lockpicks. They are no real threat to a well-armed adventurer. Goblin Skirmisher The Goblin Skirmisher is stronger than the common Goblin and is often armed with a bow. Goblin Berserker The Berserker carries the best weapon of any Goblin and may also carry a shield. Their high agility makes them formidable melee opponents. Goblin Shaman The Goblin Shaman is a dangerous spellcasting opponent. Be particularly wary of its ability to paralyze within melee range. The Shaman may carry a staff, but even without it has a range of spells to call on in combat, including summoning a headless zombie. Goblin Warlord The Goblin Warlord is the most powerful Goblin, wielding a variety of weapons and a shield. Headless Zombie Headless Zombies are even fiercer than their cranially advantaged fellows, perhaps due to their futile longing to regain their brain. As with all Zombies, fire is the preferred method of laying them to rest. Bay Horse More expensive than the Paint Horse, the Bay Horse is faster, but with lower health. Chestnut Horse The Chestnut Horse is faster than the Bay and Paint Horses but has the lowest health of all horses. Paint Horse The hardy Paint Horse is a good choice for anyone needing a reliable mount for a reasonable price. White Horse The White Horse is as fast as the Chestnut Horse, but far sturdier. Only the Black Horse is faster (as well as Shadowmere). Black Horse The Black Horse is the most expensive in addition to being the fastest. With only slightly lower health than the White Horse, it also has the best combat skill of any of the horses. Imp Imps are equally at home in the forests and caves of Cyrodiil. Usually solitary, they possess a mean intelligence that can make them dangerous opponents. Many an unwary traveler has been surprised by a blast of magic from a distant Imp. They generally use fire, frost and shock spells in combat. Land Dreugh The Land Dreugh is one of the odder creatures to infest the wilds of Cyrodiil. Its thick shell is highly resistant to both magical and normal damage, and it has the ability to direct electricity into its opponent through its claws. Thankfully it is rather slow moving, so keeping out of its way is the best way to deal with it. Lich The Lich is the pinnacle of the Necromancer's art. Particularly dangerous to spellcasters, the lich is difficult to harm with magic and has a wide variety of high level spells to draw upon. Minotaur A fierce fighter with either fists or a warhammer. Watch out for the Minotaur's head-butt, which will not only severely injure you but will also heavily damage your armor. A determined foe, Minotaur's will often follow their pray over field and forest, finally suprising the traveler when they think they have reached safety? Minotaur Lord The Minotaur Lord adds magic resistance to the already dangerous capabilities of the normal Minotaur. Mountain Lion The Mountain Lion's high agility and heavy strike make it a very dangerous melee opponent. Mudcrab A dangerous nuisance near any body of water, Mudcrabs are interesting only as a source of succulent crabmeat. Nether Lich A weaker version of the Lich, the Nether Lich is still a formidable opponent, with almost all of the same dangerous magic abilities. Ogre The huge Ogre deals tremendous damage with his fists, if he can get close enough. Despite their great size, Ogres are surprisingly susceptible to poisons of all kinds. Rat The Rat is a hardy, abundant hunter and scavenger, found both above and below ground. a favorite food source for Goblins, although most civilized folk would prefer other fare. Dangerous only in large numbers. Sheep The common domesticated sheep is placid and non-aggressive. Skeleton The Skeleton is a revenant that can be found wherever the restless dead are buried. Often the creation of Necromancers pursuing their dark researches, they are capable of using all manner of melee weapons, although the most common Skeleton is usually armed with a war axe. Skeleton Guardian The Skeleton Guardian dimly remembers its former life as a warrior and wields mace, shield, and bow with deadly skill. Skeleton Hero The Skeleton Hero is a dangerous opponent in melee combat, as it can use a full repertoire of advanced combat moves and is equally adept at blocking. Skeleton Champion The Skeleton Champion is a dangerous opponent in melee combat and will often carry a weapon as good as an Emperor's. Slaughterfish The slaughterfish is an aggressive predator found in both open waters and subterranean pools. Timber Wolf A larger and fiercer cousin of the Wolf, Timber Wolves can bring down the largest prey when a pack has assembled. Spriggan Spriggans are guardian nature spirits, found both above and below ground. She will summon a black bear to help her in combat. She also has the ability to heal herself completely three times, so she can be a very difficult opponent unless you can kill her quickly. Troll The Troll's uncanny ability to regenerate itself makes it a very dangerous opponent. Fire, magical or otherwise, is one of the quickest ways to put an end to a Troll. Will-o-the-Wisp The Will-o-the-Wisp is unlike any other creature you will encounter. It is difficult to hit with magic and ranged weapons. Its best to charge in head first as they lack a melee attack. They are treated as ghost and cannot be killed with normal weapons. Wraith The Wraith can attack with claw, weapon, or magic. Beware of its silence spell, and make sure to bring a magic or silver weapon, because it is immune to normal weapon damage. Wolf A common predator throughout Cyrodiil, Wolves can be found both outdoors and in the caves where they make their lairs. Vampires often keep them as guards and companions. Category:Oblivion: Creatures